


You Dont Know What You're Saying

by Oragami



Series: Unfinished RPs [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Domestic Violence, False Accusations, M/M, Possible Character Death, Triggers, Unfinished Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:44:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oragami/pseuds/Oragami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is happening to Gabriel and their baby, and Sam doesn't like what's being said about the cause</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Dont Know What You're Saying

You’re chatting with a random stranger. Say hello!

You and the stranger both like Sabriel, and MPreg.

**Stranger:** When are you going to be home? -GN

**You:** About an hour maybe, hour and a half at the latest. Why? -SW

**Stranger:** I’m cramping pretty bad, your kid won’t stop using my bladder as a soccer ball either. -GN

**You:** Maybe you’re going into labor? Do you want me to come home right now? -SW

**Stranger:** I don’t think so, still a few weeks to go. I just want to rest in the garden, mostly. I miss being outside. -GN

**You:** Alright. Call me if it starts getting worse, ok? -SW

**Stranger:** Sam? -GN

**You:** Yeah Gabriel? -SW

**Stranger:** It hurts. -GN

**You:** A normal hurt or a bad hurt? -SW

**Stranger:** It really hurts. -GN

**You:** Ok, I’ll be there in 10 minutes and I"m taking you to the hospital. -SW

**Stranger:** Fuck, Sam. -GN

**You:** It’ll be alright…The both of you will be ok. -SW

**Stranger:** There’s blood why is there blood. -GN

**You:** Gabriel, I just called the hospital and told them we’re going to be on our way. Try to stay calm for me? -SW

**Stranger:** Sam the baby. -GN

**You:** I know Gabriel, I know. We’ll get you both to the hospital, get you checked out. Before you know it all three of us will be home. -SW

**Stranger:** What if…-GN

**You:** No, they’re going to be ok. I’m almost there, just another minute. -SW

**Stranger:** Hurts. -GN

**You:** Sam didn’t even bother replying to that text message, pulling up into the driveway and getting out of his car, not even bothering to turn it off or close the door. He hurried inside, searching for Gabriel and calling out his name.

**Stranger:** “Sam!” he screamed, curled up on their bedroom floor as he groaned. There was blood seeping from between his legs, only causing his heart to beat faster from worry. “Sam, please!”

**You:** Sam followed Gabriel’s voice, stopping dead in his tracks in the door way. It took a second for him to come to again, kneeling down next to Gabriel and putting an arm around his shoulder. “Do you want me to carry you to the car or do you think you can try walking?” He asked, the nervousness obvious in his voice.

**Stranger:** “Can’t walk,” he whined, clinging to Sam and refusing to let go. “Sam, our baby, what’s going to happen to our baby?” Gabriel was panicking, caught between worrying about himself, Sam and the well being of their child only a few weeks away from delivery.

**You:** Sam carefully put an arm under Gabriel’s legs, the other one holding him tightly around his shoulders and stood up. “It’s ok…She’s going to be ok…” He said, kissing the top of his head.

**You:** (there?)

**Stranger:** [sorry, had to run upstairs!]

**You:** (Ah…Good :D. I thought my internet fucked up)

**Stranger:** [nope!] Near tears, Gabriel hid his face in Sam’s chest as he was carried outside, the short distance from the ground far more dizzying than it should be. “Sam…”

**You:** “Keep talking to me Gabriel…Anything…Like…Do you think I’ll have to bring out my shotgun to put the fear of God into the first boy she brings home?” Sam said, settling Gabriel in the passenger seat, carefully buckling him in.

**Stranger:** Gabriel tried to laugh through his tears, always holding Sam’s hand. “How do you expect her to bring anyone home? Poor thing will be known as the kid with the tall, scary dad.”

**You:** Sam squeezed Gabriel’s hand, smiling softly. “But she’ll have your eyes, and your smile. She’ll have to beat off the admirers, I just know it.”

**Stranger:** “Your hair, and hopefully your height,” he laughed, “she’ll be gorgeous, Sammy. You’re gonna be a great dad…”

**You:** “You’re going to be there too, feeding her candy when I tell her it’s too close to dinner.” He said, kissing the back of Gabriel’s hand, stepping on the gas just a little bit more.

**Stranger:** Gabriel tried to keep smiling for Sam, even when his limbs felt heavy or he got dots in his vision. Though it was all becoming too much.

**You:** Sam was starting to get even more worried when Gabriel stopped talking. “Come on Gabe…Talk to me. Even if it’s about how much you like potatos or something like that, talk to me.”

**Stranger:** “Sam…” he croaked, head lolling to the side, “Sam, I love you so much sweetheart…”

**You:** “Don’t…Don’t say that. I know you mean it, but…not like that.” Sam could see the sign to the hospital just a little ways ahead. “We’re almost there…”

**Stranger:** “I love you and I’ve always loved you.” Gabriel smiled from ear to ear, tired as his breathing became more and more labored.

**You:** “I love you too Gabriel. You’ll be ok, I know it.” He said, pulling up into the emergency lane of the hospital, going around to the passenger side and gently picking Gabriel up again, hurrying through the front doors and yelling for a doctor.

**Stranger:** He felt himself sliding away, barely there when Sam picked him up and brought him in to the hospital and starting to fall even faster. “Night, Sammy…” Gabriel’s breathes were soft and few, his unconscious body pulled from Sam’s arms and dragged to emergency.

**You:** A nurse went off to go get a stretcher to lay Gabriel out on, another one asking him questions about what was happening, when this had started. He answered as best as he could, laying Gabriel down. He leaned down, kissing him on the forehead. “I expect to see you awake and talking to me in an hour, ok?” He said, watching him be wheeled off.

**Stranger:** Gabriel was given a mask to help him breathe and an iv put in his arm as he was pushed away, one doctor walking over to Sam. “Mr. Winchester, is it?” he asked.

**You:** “Uh…Yeah…” Sam said, running a hand through his head. “Is he going to be ok? Our baby…” He said, trying to calm down, although it wasn’t working.

**Stranger:** “We’re not sure yet,” he replied, moving Sam to a small waiting area, “his condition isn’t very stable.”

**You:** Sam sat down in one of the chairs, his entire body shaking and tears starting to fall down his face. “Do you have any idea what’s wrong?”

**Stranger:** “We don’t know, though our best plan of action would be to take out the baby. It’s fortunate that she’s so far along, but we are worried about the stress he might have put on her,” he explained.

**You:** “Stress? What…What sort of stress?” Sam asked, confused.

**Stranger:** “The episode that occurred could have put an enormous amount of stress on the child.” Jotting down a few notes, he looked to Sam with a sigh. “I need you to be honest here, son; would you say you and Mr. Novak have a healthy relationship?”

**You:** Sam looked at the nurse like she was going insane. “Of course we do. I mean, we have disagreements like any couple, but nothing major since before she was conceived…Did he tell you something else?”

**Stranger:** “I haven’t been able to hear anything from Mr. Novak,” he replied, “but you’d say that you have a healthy relationship in all aspects? Mental, physical…”

**You:** Sam narrowed his eyes. “We’ve been careful, if that’s what you mean. Asked his doctor if it was ok, and we were told to stop if he started feeling uncomfortable at all.”

**Stranger:** Rubbing the bridge of his nose the doctor sighed. “Have you ever been physical with your partner, Mr. Winchester?”

**You:** Sam’s eyes widened. “No! I never hit Gabriel. If I /ever/ had a feeling where I wanted to, I went somewhere else, the gym to work things out. ”

**Stranger:** “You do understand that what has happened to Mr. Novak could have been caused by trauma. We aren’t accusing you but we need to look at every aspect.” Patting his shoulder, the doctor got up and left.

**You:** Sam leaned back, resting his head on the wall. Had someone else hurt Gabriel, and there was some reason he wasn’t telling him? Did he accidentally hurt himself somehow, and thought he was ok?

 

 


End file.
